


not alone

by only_more_love



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Embedded Images, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: A Cherik photo edit from X-Men: First Class.





	not alone

  
  
  
  


_There's so much more to you than you know._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading/viewing. If you'd like to reblog this, you can find it [here on Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com/post/184900219128/theres-so-much-more-to-you-than-you-knoww). If you have a request or a prompt, please direct message me on Tumblr or [send me an ask](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com/ask) over there. I don't bite. ;)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. I respond to all comments, though sometimes it takes me a while.
> 
> Other places you can find me: [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onlymorelove), [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com), [Dreamwidth](https://only-more-love.dreamwidth.org/), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/onlymorelove). I'm on Discord as onlymorelove#8488; you can often find me posting garbage on various Marvel Discord servers.


End file.
